Fanged Eye
by BurningDeath
Summary: After the Leaf loses a great ninja by their own stupidity, a new talented youngster enters the village. But he soon finds out that he has a power no one is suppose to have. Folllow him and his team as they discover the way of the ninja. PG13 for language
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

In a dimly lit room, a blond-haired boy stands in front of a council of nine men seated at a large table. The solemn expression on the boy's face was not mirrored by the the supposedly dignified men staring at him. Some of the bastards even looked overjoyed. A young woman sat at the end of the table with a look that said "I'm sorry." A man with pure white eyes at the end of the table stood up and addressed the young man standing before them.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Because of the events that took place during the mission to retrieve Sasake Uchiha, you are hereby banished from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You have 48 hours to pack your bags and speak your peace." The man know as Hiashi Hyuuga sat back down. It was all he could do to keep from grinning from ear to ear as he watched the kuubi brat wince at the cold words. The village was finally going to be rid of the threat forever.

Tsunade was impressed by Naruto's self-control. She knew it took all he had to not rip the council a new one. It took all her self-control too. She watched Naruto silently walk out without a word but his expression said it all. Anger and hate. Something he felt all his life. This time the bastards on the council had went too far. Instead of killing him, they killed his dream. Her fist clenched as she felt the need to break something. Tsunade gave the council one last cold stare for good measure and left to go to her office. She needed a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

47 hours later...

The original rookie nine appeared at the gate except for Chouji , who was still in intensive care because of the pills he took during the failed mission. Neji came too, bandages and all. They all had been effected by Naruto, each a different way. They were the few that knew that the Village would be losing a great ninja, and not getting rid of a pest. They looked around for Naruto, knowing him, he would make a huge ruckus before he left causing some kind of uproar, but no uproar was to be found. Sakura, teammate of Naruto, walked to the gate and saw an envelope attached to the gate by a shuriken. She pulled it off the gate as the rest of the members surrounded her. Tears welled in her ears as she read it.

_Dear Idiots,_

_I hate goodbyes so I decided to leave before things got emotional. Plus, I wanted to avoid the inevitable parties. Hope you do well. Don't worry about me, I become a better ninja than those bastards will ever be. Some day they will wish they hadn't banished me. When that day comes, I will laugh my ass off at them. Till that day, bye._

_Naruto_

Anger started welling up inside them as a firecracker exploded above their heads. They looked at each other and each knew what the other was thinking. They vanished quickly into the night. Let's just say, the "Demon's Gone" parties didn't go so well that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later...

"Tsunade-sama please, I would like to enroll my son into the ninja academy." a young woman bowed to the old but young-looking Hokage sitting behind a extremely battered desk. The Hokage looked the young woman over. She did not look like a shinobi or even a shinobi's wife.

"What clan are you from? Why come to me? Registration is at the academy." Tsunade figured she wasn't from a very noble clan or she would have been able to register without coming to her.

"I am of the clan of Seika. My mother and father died many years ago. My son's father left my and I have not seen him since. I have raised him alone until now. He is very talented at hunting and fishing. I wish him to have a better life than I can give him. Will you take him, please Tsunade-sama?" The young woman pleaded with the Hokage. Tsunade was always a sucker for sob stories like that.

"It will be a hard life but if it is your wish, we will take him. Genki, take her to registration and make sure Iruka's assistant enrolls him this time." The assistant did as he was told and when they left, the Hokage told Shizune to cancel the rest of her appointments. After that, the slightly drunk Hokage fell asleep on the couch in her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short but this is the prologue. First Naruto fic. Please tell me what you think and don't hold back because I'm new. I can take it. This is not going to have Naruto as a leading character. He may make an entrance much later in the story but this is the last you see him for a long time. Next chapter, I will introduce the hopeful newbie in the ninja word and all the trouble he will get into. This was originally called burning eyes but after I changed what I wanted to do, the title no longer fit. So, say hello to to Fanged Eye!

* * *


	2. The Adventure Begins

"Mom, do I have to?" A small boy looked up at his mother with big blue pleading eyes. The boy was short and had black hair that covered his head. His clothes were dirty and had had a couple holes in them, evidence that he liked playing in the woods.

"Yes, Metsuki Kiba Seika, you have to do this. This is for your own good." The mother looked down at her son with a stern but caring look in her eyes. "Do good now, the Hokage will only sponsor you if you get good grades. Ok, son?" The boy just looked at her and nodded. "Now go and have fun." She bent down and hugged the boy and gave him a gentle push towards the Village of Fire's ninja academy. Tears welled in her eyes because she knew that this would be the last time she saw her son. She turned walked towards the village gates. She looked up into the sky and thought, "Sandaime, I hope you know what you're doing." She walked out the gates with a casual glance to the guards. She looked back one more time and disappeared into the morning sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four years later...

"... And that is the secret of elemental techniques. Knowing this will greatly help you in the long run." Iruka turned to face the class after filling the entire chalkboard with notes. He searched the class for someone that looked like he was paying any attention. He didn't have to look far. Iruka fumed all the way up to a desk with black-haired, blue-eyed boy was laying back taking a nap. "Metsuki! Wake up!" The said boy snapped awake, and casually looked up at Iruka.

"What's up, Sensei?" Metsuki said with a small grin on his face. The entire class nearly fell out of their chairs in laughter. All except for the girl beside him, Genkaku, who was just shaking her head at him.

"_What are you thinking, Iruka's going to have your but for this."_ Genkaku thought. She pushed her black bangs out of her face and tried to think of a way to help him. Being his best friend meant she got to do major things. Train from the ridiculous amounts of scrolls he collected by a means she didn't want to know, and help him out of trouble when he pulled a stupid stunt. She didn't have enough time to wake him up today.

"Metsuki, if your so smart, perform a fire jutsu." Iruka taunted. Metsuki was talented but he had no training in elemental jutsu as far as Iruka knew. Unfortunately for Iruka, he didn't know that Metsuki had been training on his own using scrolls. He knew a couple of the lower fire jutsus. Metsuki smirked as he stood up and walked to the front off the class. Iruka really didn't think he could do it or he would off told Metsuki to go outside. Metsuki stopped in front of the chalkboard.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sensei." He whimpered in a comical way. Iruka started to get nervous. Metsuki started the seals for the Phoenix Flower Jutsu, a C-class fire jutsu. He inhaled deeply, summoned his chakra to his lungs, a blew out one fireball at the board. Iruka watched in horror as his notes were blown to smoldering cinders by then fireball. The entire class fell out of their seats in laughter again with an embarrassed Iruka fuming about his notes. Genkaku just hung her head. Metsuki turned around to take a bow only to have Iruka's fist hitting the top of his head.

"You dumbass, you destroyed my notes and disrupted class."

"You told me to, Sensei!" Metsuki retorted.

"I meant outside, dumbass!!" Iruka screamed.

"You didn't say outside!!!" Metsuki screamed back. He stood up his toes to try to reach Iruka's height but he still wasn't tall enough.

"That's common sense!!!! You got detention until the Genin exam." Iruka scolded.

"That's tomorrow, you know." Metsuki mumbled as he moped back to his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Night…

"Hokage-sama! What brings you here at this time of night?" Iruka stood up from his desk and bowed to the leader of the village. No one else but Iruka was at the academy at this time of night. The other instructors had long since went home.

"I heard you had an explosive situation earlier. Care to tell me about?" Tsunade was loving how she was making Iruka squirm. She already knew what happened but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him just a little bit.

"Metsuki blew up the chalkboard with a fire jutsu after I challenged him to show me one." Iruka admitted, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Iruka, you got to stop that. First time, it was a challenge to make someone believe that he was me by using the transformation jutsu. He ended up going to the village market and raking up a 100 dollar tab **that I had to pay**. Now this." Tsunade put a lot an emphasis on the last part. That little stunt cut deeply into her gambling budget.

"He's very talented, so talented he's bored with the academy. It has nothing more to offer. So he pulls stunts to cure his boredom. He spent the entire detention perfecting his substitution timing. Not learn the substitution jutsu, but perfecting it." Iruka sat back down in his chair and returned to grading papers. Tsunade looked down at her main teacher.

"Iruka, get up, you can grade papers later. You need a drink and so do I." Iruka looked up at her for a moment and then complied. "You know who Metsuki reminds me of? She was just like him during her academy days. I think she graduated before you though." Iruka looked at the Hokage and tried to think of who she was talking about, but he was drawing a blank. The Hokage looked at the full moon that was rising in the sky, "In fact, she still acts the same way at times, and I think she still needs to take a genin squad." Tsunade chuckled at that thought. That would almost be an inhumane punishment for the genin, even by shinobi standards. Just then Iruka realized who the Hokage was talking about.

"You're going to assign **her** a genin squad. God help that squad." Iruka stated as the two walked to the nearest bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day...

Metsuki walked into the academy courtyard filled with students and their parents wishing them luck. He watched this scene for a few seconds, and then feeling of sorrow entered him. He started thinking about his Mom, who left him to go God knows where. He clenched his teeth and his hand balled up into a fist. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a hand waving in his face.

"Metsuki? Hello? Anybody in there?" Genkaku stated, her eyes peering right into his face. He woke up for his trance, blinked a couple of times, and then pain of her standing on his foot started registering.

"Genkaku, you're standing on my foot!" Screamed Metsuki, hoping around on one leg now that Genkaku had stepped of his foot.

"Sorry, but you were just kinda standing there." She apologized, shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. Maybe not to her but Metsuki sure thought it was.

"What the hell? First you don't wake me up when Iruka finished his lecture, now your standing on my toes. What's next? Am I going to be dodging kunai this afternoon!?!" Metsuki hobbled and limped over to get into her face. She just got right up into his.

"You might be doing it right now if you don't shut up, dweeb!"

"Bitch!"

"DWEEB!"

"BITCH!"

"YOUR BOTH DWEEBS!" Genkaku and Metsuki looked up at a very pissed Iruka standing over them. "GET in the exam building now!" They both quickly said "Yes, Sensei." and ran like their lives depended on it to the exam building. Iruka drooped his head and started rubbing his temples. "This day is going to give me an even bigger hangover than I already have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the Exam Room...

"Do a clone jutsu and have at least three clones." Iruka stated as him and two other chuunins sat behind a table waited for Metsuki to do the requirements. Metsuki did the sign for rat and the room filled a puff of smoke. After clearing, there were about seven Metsuki clones in the room. The other Chuunins seemed impressed and nodded at Iruka. Iruka picked up a headband and tossed it behind him. The other chuunins looked at Iruka like he was nuts. They glanced backward and then did a double take. Metsuki was standing behind them putting on his headband. "Metsuki." Iruka said while writing down his notes.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Quit showing off, you pass. Come back at one o'clock to get your team assignment." Iruka stated, never looking up from his paperwork. Metsuki smiled big and vanished out the door. The chuunin to Iruka's left looked at Iruka and said,

"Iruka, how did he get back there, and how you know he was back there? I never saw it." Iruka finally looked up from his paperwork and looked at the chuunin.

"I know every one of these kids. He's a show off and extremely quick. In fact, he's faster than most chuunins I know. Well, that was the last one. Thanks for your help." Iruka thanked the chuunins as they stood up and walked out the door. Iruka looked up at the ceiling and thought back to a conversation he had with the Hokage lat night.

"_Iruka. Why don't you stop teaching for a while. Sakura and Shikamaru can handle it." Hokage said, taking a sip of her sake. _

"_Hokage-sama, no offense, but why would I want to do that." _

"_To train for the Jounin exams coming up. You and I both know you have the talent and the ability. You might be a little rusty since you haven't taken a mission in a while, but you can do it." _

"_You overestimate me, Hokage-sama." Iruka replied, staring at his sake._

"_You underestimate yourself, Iruka. Just think about it, and your sake is going cold. Drink it already."_

Iruka looked down at who passed and started writing down teams. He stopped for a second again, and thought, "Maybe she's right. It might be right thing to do." With that, Iruka returned to creating the teams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Ichiraku Ramen...

"I see you didn't wait for me, huh, Genkaku." Metsuki said as he walked up to her table. She looked at him and finished swallowing her food.

"You took too long, what were you, like the last one to be called?" Genkaku joked. Metsuki sat down, order a bowl of chicken ramen, and pointed at his newly acquired headband.

"Yeah, Iruka called me dead last, but as you can see, I passed." Metsuki's food arrived in front of him and he started devouring it.

"I hope Iruka-sensei puts us on the same team." Genkaku stated trying not to be disgusted at the speed at which Metsuki was eating.

"Mea Tuo." Metsuki said with a mouthful of ramen and then had to dodge an incoming slap, which he did without a problem. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Don't you know any manners?" Genkaku yelled.

"You know I don't, so quit preaching." He retorted.

"Shut you dweeb." she said as she just laughed at him.


	3. What do you mean REAL TEST!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, and if I had a genie, I would own Naruto. Since I don't, well, I don't. Just read it already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at the academy.

"So who is going to be on what team?" Genkaku asked the boy sitting next to her. The said boy stretched out and yawn and then turn to answer Genkaku's question.

"I don't know. If they do it based on grades, then I'm towards the bottom of the list." Metsuki answered as if he didn't care. Genkaku frowned at him.

"Thats your fault. You know if you would of tried, you could of aced every test." Genkaku stated matter-of-factly. Metsuki thought on this for a second.

"Yeah, probably but it would have been too much work. Work I've done three years straight because of that stupid rule that you can't graduate the academy until your twelve." Metsuki stated with annoyance in his voice but before Genkaku could speak, Bushou Nara came up the stairs, said a small hello, and proceeded to sit beside Metsuki. Genkaku couldn't help but think that Metsuki being friends with the lazy Nara kid had turned him into the lazy bum that he was now. Not that she had anything against Bushou. He was a nice enough kid and very smart, but boy was he lazy.

"Dude, where is Fukitaka?" Metsuki asked. Fukitaka was the third stooge as Genkaku called him. Fuki was constantly late. Actually, Genkaku couldn't ever think of a time where Fuki was actually early for something.

"You know him, he's always got to be fashionably late. I saw him on the way, he's buying some crazy ass weapons for today." The young Nara stated as if he didn't give a crap. In reality, he did like to hang out with them and did give a crap but his father's and brother's personality had rubbed off on him.

"Those your words or his?" Metsuki asked.

Bushou simply replied "His."

"Thought so."

The conversation was interrupted by Iruka walking in room and over to his desk. He sat his papers on his desk and yelled "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" The room immediately became quiet. Iruka looked over the eight people in the room. Iruka looked at the door and then to his watch and started counting down. "3...2...1...now." Just then, Fuki came busting through the door with a puppy following him, and yelled "I'm sorry I'm late." and took his seat. Iruka just shook his head and went on with what he was doing. "Alright, everyone is here, here is the teams. Team 1, Yakamaka Nogi, Ido Moga, Gogi Sudo, and your instructor is Kenta. Team 5, Nara Bushou, Oushi Jishin, Senkou Kyoukou, and instructor is Genma. Team 9 ..." The final team announcement was interrupted by a ball of cloth busting through the window. The cloth hit the ground and opened up reveling a woman who threw two kunai attached to the cloth into the ceiling. Even the Nara's jaw hit the floor at this display as they read the banner that this nut had attached to the ceiling.  
"I'm Mitarashi Anko, Team 9's new sensei!" Anko yelled with great enthusiasm. Anko turned around after she heard Iruka cough to get her attention.

"Anko, your a little early, I haven't announced Team 9 yet." Iruka stated kinda flatly. Even though he was use to her enthusiasm, Iruka didn't take too kindly to being interrupted. Anko nearly fell over in disappointment.

"Damn, I was sure I got it right this time." She muttered. "Alright, announce the team so we get out of here."

"Very well. Team 9, Seika Metsuki, Yuuhi Genkaku, Inuzuka Fukitaka, and you know who your sensei is, so go." Iruka announced. Meanwhile up in the seats, Nara leaned over to Metsuki and said, "You are so totally screwed." Metsuki could only nod in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko-sensei had lead them far away from the academy across the village and up towards the Hokage monument. During the walk, Metsuki took the time to get sense of his new sensei. She was fairly tall for a woman, but unbelievably beautiful. She wore a trench coat over her net shirt and shorts. She was silent the entire trip, something, for some odd reason, he thought was very uncharacteristic of her. When they reached the Monument's viewing area, Anko turned around and barked out orders.

"Alright you maggots, sit down." All three of them sat down on the bench next to them ignoring the weird looks the villagers around them were giving them. They all tensed when Anko started shouting again. "Look here, we are going to be stuck together for a while, so if you want this to be bearable for both of us, we need to get this out of the way. Now, I want you to tell me your age, likes, dislikes, and goals in life, in that order. Got it?" The genins just shook their head, yes. "Alright, I'll go first so you know what to do. My age is none of your damn business. My likes are hot, innocent-looking guys. My dislikes are bastards with power obsessions. My goals are also none of your damn business." The guys looked almost horrified at their sensei, while Genkaku looked like she was disgusted. One thought keep running through each one of their minds. "_Oh my GOD! She's a pervert!"_ Anko flashed a wicked smile and pointed to Genkaku. "You first, girlie."

"Ok." She said as she shook the the thought out of her head. "My name is Yuuhi Genkaku. My age is 12. My likes are practicing genjutsu with my aunt and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are bad table manners..." Genkaku shot a glare in Metsuki and Furitaka's direction and both of them looked back with a "What? Me?" look on their faces. "...and doing chores. My goal in life is to become a great genjutsu master like my aunt." Genkaku finished speaking and looked back at her sensei.

"_This must be Kurenai's niece. Interesting character."_ Anko thought. "_They look a lot alike too. Same red eyes and black hair. Different style of clothing but still wears all those bandages."_ Genkaku was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that came down to her knees but was split on the sides about from her thigh down. She had both arms covered in bandages and her right leg was covered too. She wore her shuriken holster on her right leg indicating she was right-handed. Her black hair laid straight and was cut off about her shoulder. Anko finally stopped analyzing the girl and moved on to Metsuki. "Ok, your turn, kid."

"Well, my name is Seika Metsuki. I'm 12-years-old. I like training but I also like to just sit around and relax, just daydreaming. I hate schoolwork and tests in general. My goal in life is to find my family someday." Metsuki ended his introduction with a frown.

"_Another interesting character. The Hokage said that his mother just left him here and disappeared."_ Anko looked him over. His jet black hair had a mop-style haircut, but his eyes was his distinguishing feature. They were bright blue, an odd thing to have with that color hair. He wore a simple black shirt and tan cargo shorts. It looked like he had cut the pocket off the right leg of his shorts and placed his shuriken holster there. "Ok, dog boy, your next." Fuki growled at Anko, who, in turn, sent out a wave of killer intent that scared all of them into silence. Anko just looked at him impatiently, "Today kid, today." Fuki finally shook the fear off and spoke.

"The name's Inuzuka Fukitaka. I'm also twelve-years-old. I like to train with my sister Hana and my brother Kiba, and to buy cool weapons. This is my partner," Fuki pointed at the small light brown dog at his feet, "Hana. She's named after my older sister. I hate cats and bugs. My goal is to become a Jounin just like my brother and sister." Fuki had pretty much shouted the entire intro leaving Anko rubbing her ears. The other two genin, who had gotten used to his outbursts, went on like an ear-piercing yell hadn't come out of their friend's mouth.

"_Damn, he's loud. Got to get him to tune his voice down a bit. That mutt of his doesn't look that impressive for a Inuzuka." _Anko looked over the final genin. He wore a fur-trimmed gray coat, and black pants. His eyes were slitted and looked distinctly like an animal's eyes. His fingernails were long and sharp. He had a shuriken holster on both legs, but the one on the left looked like it had the most use, and Anko surmised that he was most likely left-handed. "Alright, listen up!" The three genin tensed. "Meet me at the field 21 for your real test." Genkaku raised her hand but Fuki yelled before Anko could answer it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN REAL TEST?!" Anko winced a little bit again.

"_Damn, he's louder than I am."_ She thought. "The genin exam was to make sure you were ready for this test. Meet me there at 8:00 bright and early. Oh, and don't eat, you'll throw up." Anko smiled sadistically at the genins and then vanished into the air. The three genins looked at each other then stood up.

"Come on, I feel like a steak. How about you guys?" Metsuki motioned for them to follow him. Fuki immediately yelled "I'm in." and follow but Genkaku just looked at them like they were idiots, which they were, but that was beside the point.

"You guy are nuts, she just got done telling you not to eat. You guys be nuts but I won't be apart of this crusade of stupidness." Genkaku yelled at the backs of the two boys, who were used to her endless lecturing. Genkaku growled at them and stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

In a dark and gloomy room, Sasake, stood facing the man who had trained him for the last four years. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Ssassake, I've waited to long for thisss moment. Itss time." The snake sannin hissed out the words more than actually speaking them. Sasake stood there silently, not even moving. Kabuto stepped into the room and watched as Orochimaru made the seals for his immortality jutsu. After the last seal was made, the room lit up with a blinding light. After a few seconds, a blood-curdling scream echo through the room and the light dissipated. Sasake stood up, and turned to Kabuto, who was standing next to Orochimaru's old body.

"Did it it work." Kabuto asked.

"Yes, its done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is. Hope you had fun reading it. The next chapter should be written in the next few days, hopefully...


End file.
